Helping My Inner Me
by FairyTail106
Summary: Eight teens, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Lucy, Juvia, Erza and Levy, come to live in one house to fix there problems and to change their lives. With the help of the counselors, Mirajane and Laxus. Can these teens change for the better? What problems are they going through? There will be love, heartbreak, tragedy and fighting. Welcome to Safe House everybody.
1. Chapter 1- The Next Group

**Author's note: I got this idea from watching a video called Angel of Darkness - Mira and also I was thinking about showing the darkness kinda through my favorite ships. It is not a rehab, it's like Kids Peace, sorta. Each person has a problem with the law and on personal levels. Also the characters may be different from what they are in fairy tail. I hope you like it, I also have another story you can check out. :) Enjoy and please review I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

 **WARNING: This story could get dark just a heads up**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail sadly**

Chapter one- The next group

Tomorrow was the day that the newcomers came into the house to start over and hopefully change their ways. Helping them with the journey are two counselors, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss who also lived in the house when they were seventeen, which was five years ago. The house is a live-in facility where troubled teens are sent to get better for whatever reason. Some were because of court orders and others were because they are troubled and need help. The name of the facility is called, Safe House.

One of the counselors Mira, was sitting at her desk looking at the files of the new girls that she will have to look after till it is time for them to leave and face their own lives. The white haired girl took a deep breath and was going to open the files when a knock was heard at the door. Mira looked up to see her co-worker with his own stack of files in his hand. "Did you need help reading or something", giggled the women sitting at her desk.

"Ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to actually laugh." Laxus said while walking into her office forgetting about waiting to be invited in. "I thought we can look at the files together since we technically are working together to change them. The only difference is that you handle the one-on-one sessions with the girls and I handle the one-on-one session with the boys." Laxus plopped himself in Mirajane's pink leather chair that was directly in front of her desk.

With a smile Mirajane replied,"Of course Laxus, you start first"

Laxus took the file that was on the top of the stack and read it outloud for Mira to hear. "Natsu Dragneel, age 17, Tends to act like a child, Adopted father abandoned him when he was seven years old. While trying to find answers to his fathers where about he got into fights with anyone who bad mouthed him or his father or anyone who just got on his bad side. Also suffers from ADHD." Laxus looked up from the file. "Seems like he just has daddy issues he needs to let go of."

"Laxus! That is not right for you to say. Your father wasn't the best either, if I recall he was in and out of jail since you were a child." Mira scolded the man in front of her. "We can not judge them based on a piece of paper like they did to us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Laxus waved off her words. "Your turn."

Mira took opened the file on top of her desk. "Lucy Heartfilia, seventeen years, Mother died when she was six years old, father is said to be verbally abusive and neglected her as a child, and is a constant runaway. She also suffers from night terrors of her loved ones dying." Mira closed the file and looked up at Laxus with sad eyes.

"I'll go to the next one." Laxus picks up the next file and opens it up. "Jellal Fernandes, eighteen years old, Kidnapped at the age of eight and was forced into slavery. After the the man running the business was caught, Jellal was found helping the second in command by recruiting new slaves. While in slavery, there was signs of multiple abuse and lack of nutrition. When he was caught by the police he just turned eighteen and the judge sentenced him to Safe House. The deal with the judge was that he finish treatment in Safe House and he will not face criminal charges and he will get his daughter Wendy back to his custody. Without taking his medication, Jellal suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. His other personalities go by the name, Mystogan and Siegrain." Laxus's eyes weird wide open with shock

"He has a daughter and the life he had was… awful." Mira was equally shocked.

Laxus sighed and got up off his seat. "I need a drink if we are going to keep going." the blonde haired man left the room.

After about five minutes he came back with two glasses and a bottle of Sake. "Do you want some?" Asked the man to the women in front of him. Mira nodded without saying a word. Laxus poured them each a glass and passed her glass to her and he took a seat in the leather chair.

"Thank you." Mirajane thanked him and took a sip of her drink and grabbed the next file. "Juvia Lockser, age seventeen, has been in the foster system since she was a baby. She never knew about her biological parents and was never adopted. Juvia was found prostituting by force by her ex-boyfriend Bora. She has been prostituting since she was fourteen years old and shows signs of rape from the buyers. Seems to be in denial and to be sexual and flirtatious." Mira closed the file and took another gulp of her drink.

Laxus decided not to comment on the patient and just took the next file from the pile. " Gray Fullbuster, age seventeen, Biological parents were both killed when he was six and adopted mother passed away when he was nine. Gray witness the murder of both his parents and was with his adopted mother when she passed away. After his adopted mother's death he ran away from the foster system and lived on the street and started dealing drugs to support himself. Gray seems emotionless and does not connect to other people." Laxus rubbed his eyes. "Both parents and his adopted mother. Damn, that kid had to bad."

Mira went on to the next file and took a deep breath before she started reading the file. "Levy McGarden, age sixteen, history of multiple sexual abuse and rape by her stepfather. Levy was caught stealing multiple Morning After Pills from a corner store two towns away from her hometown. Levy is antisocial and tends to read rather than socialize with other people. Levy also suffers from PTSD, possibley from the multiple cases of abuse." Mira had tears in her eyes and stood up from her chair. "Laxus I don't know if I can do this."

Laxus looked at the girl and decided to be blunt with the woman. "Mira I am pretty sure the counselors that looked at our files were upset or pissed about how our lives turned out, but they pushed their emotions aside. We chose to do this because we wanted to change these troubled teens."

Mira smiled a little and looked at Laxus, "You mean I forced you to help me change these kids lives."

Laxus grumbled, "Yeah well it is not like I can say no to you."

Mira blushed a little and looked down so her hair would block the redness on her cheeks from the muscular man in front of her.

Laxus grabbed the last file and opened it up, "Gajeel Redfox, age seventeen, never knew his parents and was taken from his adopted father due to his father becoming ill when he was ten. Gajeel was introduced to the mafia life from his foster mother's neighbor next door and become part of the mafia at age fourteen. He played the role as the man that would beat a person to get money that was owed and did the higher ups dirty work. Gajeel also suffers from anger issues." Laxus closed the final file, "I can see that he is going to be a handful.

"Does he still work for the mafia?" Mira was concerned and to be honest a little scared.

Laxus opened the file again and found the answer. "It says that he was forced to leave the mafia to come here and the only way for him to leave was to get beat by the other members until the head man felt he would not talk."

"Poor boy" Mira shook her head sadly.

Laxus closed the file again and put it back into the pile "Wanna read your last one?"

Mira opened the last file, "Erza Scarlet, age seventeen, was kidnapped at the age of seven and was put into slavery. Erza was in slavery until she found a way to escape when she was twelve. She lived with an old women that found her on the streets a month after she escaped. The women that took care of her died when she was fifteen and she lived on her own since. She has multiple assault charges that were against her. Also there are signs of abuse from the slavery when she was a child." Mira closed the file and stacked all the files in a neat pile. Mira looked at Laxus and said, "So Laxus who is rooming with who?"

Laxus crossed his arms and huffed, "Does it really matter? They all have their problems."

Mira smiled and said, "How about we pick it from a hat?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Let's do the boys first."

Mira squealed and clapped her hands. "I can't wait till we meet them."

"It is scary how happy you always are."

Mira smiled at Laxus, "Oh silly, I am not scary. Now get a hat and we can pick out the roommates. Two in each room."

End of chapter 1

 **Arthur note: I want you guys to vote on who you think should room with who. It will be two girls in a room and two guys in a room. So please vote! I hope you liked it :) please review and tell me what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2- This is where I'll be living?

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I work random and crazy work hours and on my days off I write the stories since I have time to look over them and throughout the week I actually think about what I want to put in the next chapter. Also I am in college so I have a pretty busy life but I will try to update more! Please review I love reading what you have to say. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Helping My Inner Me Chapter 2- This is where I'll be living?**

 _ **Thoughts**_

 **Flashbacks  
**

Mira, to say the least, was excited to help the teenagers that will be coming through the old oak wood doors in front of her. She knew it is going to be a long and hard mission to help these kids, but she was glad to have Laxus on her side. Mira looked to the left where the blonde man was standing. The white haired beauty knew him so well and could see the nervousness in his face.

" _He looks as handsome as ever. Even five years later."_

Laxus snapped her out of her thoughts with his loud, deep voice. "Why are you staring at me for Demon?"

Mira's face went red, but she tried to look angry. "Why must you still call me that?" The woman tried to avoid eye contact.

"Ever since you kicked Jenny's ass for talking smack about your brother, I swore to myself that you were a demon." Laxus chuckled but then his face turned serious. "How is Elfman anyways?"

Mira's face turned sad, "He is doing the best he can, I mean he has been in prison for years now. I am just hoping he gets parole soon."

Laxus walked over to Mirajane and gave her a tight hug. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

The woman in Laxus arms sniffled a little and hugged him back. "Thank you Laxus."

Without them even noticing, a boy with raven black hair came through the doors. The boy was muscular and had a cross silver necklace around his neck. He was also wearing black jeans and a black tank top. He brought with him three suitcases. He set his suitcases down and cleared his voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

Mira's eyes went big and quickly pushed Laxus away from her. Her face turned bright red and she started to stutter. "N-no not at al-all." The white hair women took a deep breath and held out her hand. "I am Mira, and one of your counselors and guardians and this man over here," Mira gestures to Laxus. "Is Laxus, he your other counselor and guardian."

Gray had a bored look on his face but shook Mira's hand. "I'm Gray. Is it cool if I put my stuff in my room?"

Laxus pointed to the stairs on his right. "Your room is up the stairs, on the left side. Your name and your roommate's name is on the door. You have two hours to get ready and be downstairs for your introduction group therapy."

Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed his suitcases. "Great. Can't wait." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Mira's face had the biggest smile. "That's the spirit!"

Laxus and Gray looked at her with the same expression on their face. Confusion and a look that said "Is she kidding?"

Laxus decided not to break Mira's happiness. "Go upstairs before you get me really angry." The blonde growled at the raven haired boy.

Gray just muttered a, "Whatever." and took his things upstairs

Not even a minute later the door opens again to reveal two other teenagers. One was tiny and had short blue hair and was wearing a golden headband and a golden short dress with long sleeves. The blue haired girl brought one suitcase and a duffel bag. The other teenager had blonde hair that was in a high bun. She also wore a pink ball gown that had a big skirt. Behind the blonde teenager was a tall bald man that was carrying the blondes luggage.

Mira walked up to the girls. "Hello girls, I am Mira and the blonde man is Laxus. We will be your counselors and your guardians while you are here." Mira had a warm smile on her face.

The blue haired girl spoke up first. "My name is Levy." Levy had a nervous look on her face as she spoke to the older women.

Mira smiled at Levy. "It is nice to meet you." Mira looked at the blonde and smiled. "And what is your name?"

The blonde opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bald man behind her. "This is Madam Lucy. She is the daughter of Jude Heartfilia."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and noticed Lucy's face sadden when the man spoke. "Thanks for the introduction, but she can speak for herself. Actually, you have to go."

The bald man was taken back. "Excuse me? I must help Madame Lucy with her bags and make sure the room is up to Master Jude's liking. He will not tolerate someone with the Heartfilia's name to be in a place that is not up to his standards."

Laxus growled and grabbed the guy from the collar and pulled him up to his eye level. "Listen here, she is here to get better and this place doesn't need to be inspected by some guy that just irritated the fuck out of me. Now I am going to let you down and you are going to go back to whatever car you came out of and leave. You understand?"

The bald guy gulped and nodded his head. Laxus smirked, "Good," The blonde let the man down and the bald headed guy stumbled to the limo.

Lucy had a small smile on her face and looked at Laxus. "Thank you."

Laxus scoffed. "Yeah whatever. Where is the rest of your things?" The only bag Laxus saw was the suitcase the bald guy brought in.

Lucy turned around and dragged two more big suitcases from outside that were right in front of the door. "This is all of them."

Laxus grabbed the two suit cases without any effort and Mira grabbed Levy's suitcase. "We will show you to your rooms."

All four of them went up the stairs. The first room on the left had a raven haired boy unpacking and the room across from him had two names on it. Lucy and Juvia. Laxus and Lucy stopped in front of the door and Lucy turned the knob and opened it with her free hand.

The room isn't small but it isn't big either. When you walk in, on the left are two closets and across from that on the right is a bed. Next to the closet is a medium size dresser and another bed. At the end of the other bed on the right is an identical dresser and about a foot away are two desks with chairs. There is still space in between and enough room that you don't feel crowded.

Lucy took a deep breath and put her suitcase on the bed, claiming the right side. Laxus put the other two suitcases on her bed. "In two hours you need to come downstairs." He didn't wait for her to answer. He went down the hall to where Mira and Levy were. He stood outside the door waiting for her. Inside Levy was unpacking while Mira talked her ear off. A second later a loud, "IS ANYBODY HERE!" echoed throughout the house.

Gray peaked out of his room and saw Laxus sighing in irritation. "That better not be my roommate." Laxus glared at the boy and stomped down the stairs with Mira behind him.

When the pair got downstairs they saw a pink haired boy and a red haired girl. They also saw that same pink haired boy rubbing his cheek. "What the hell did you do that for!" The pink haired teenager yelled, directing it towards the red haired girl.

The scarlet haired teenager glared at him "You do not yell in someone else's house. It is extremely rude."

"You didn't have to hit me!" exclaimed the pink haired boy

Mira cleared her throat to announce their presence. "I am Mira and this is Laxus. We will be you counselors and guardians while you are staying here."

The boy with the pink hair looked over at his new guardians. "I'm Natsu." he said with a smile on his face. The boy had on a white vest without a shirt underneath and baggy tan jeans, he also had a white scarf wrapped around his neck, even though it was still summer, and one duffel bag.

"My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet." The girl had on a blue plaid skirt that was an inch above the knee and a white sleeveless shirt with ruffles going down the middle of the shirt. She had five suit cases and three duffel bags.

Mira looked at the luggage Erza brought. "Um.. Erza? Was it really necessary to bring all that stuff?"

Erza looked at the suitcases and then at Mira. "I had more but the taxi driver refused to put anymore in his car."

Mira was in a bit of shock. "Oh okay. Did you need help with your bags?"

"I am perfectly fine with carrying my own stuff. Now which way is my room?"

"Girls are on the right side of the hall and the boys are on the left. Your names are on the door along with your roommate's name." Laxus said with a bored tone. As the two teenagers were going up the stairs Laxus added, "Also group therapy introductions are in and hour and 45 minutes."

Mira looked at Laxus with a sparkle in her eye. "We only have three more and they should be here any moment!" At this point Mira was jumping up and down for joy

Laxus rolled his eyes and peaked out the window that was on the right of him. "Looks like another one is here. And they are in a cop car."

From inside the car stepped out a boy with blue shaggy hair and a tattoo over his eye. He had on black baggy pants and a tight black shirt. The boy was handcuffed and escorted to the door by one cop while the other got two suitcases from the trunk and followed behind. Laxus opened the door for them.

The cop that was escorting the blue haired boy spoke up. "This is Jellal. He is only handcuffed because of protocol."

The other cop placed the suitcases down, "Here is all his stuff. His medicine is in the front pocket of the blue suitcase. Did you want him to keep them or do you guys take them?"

Mira walked to the officer, "I'll take them. We will make sure he takes them."

The officer took the medicine out of the suitcase and into Mira's hand.

The officer that was escorting Jellal unhandcuffed him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You do what they tell you to do, you hear me?" He waited till Jellal nodded to continue. "Good. I will keep an eye on Wendy while she is in the system." The officer squeezed Jellal's shoulder before leaving. "Have a nice night." He said towards Mira and Laxus before leaving with the other officer.

Jellal looked at Mira and then at Laxus before bowing in respect. "Thank you both so much. Without this I would have been in jail and I would have lost my daughter."

Mira smiled sadly at Jellal, "We want to help. No need to thank us."

Jellal stood up straight and gave a small smile.

Laxus squeezed Jellal's shoulder and nodded towards the steps. "Your room is on the left side, with your name on the door. Go get settled in before group therapy."

Jellal nodded and carried his two suitcases up the stairs.

While Mira and Laxus watched Jellal go upstairs they didn't hear another resident come in. "Ain't he a cutie" Said a voice from behind them.

The girl had flowing blue hair and big blue eyes. She is wearing a long sleeved, long blue dress that has a slit on both sides that go all the way to her hips and it has white fur around her wrists and at the bottom of the dress. She is also wearing a russian style hat that is similar in style of the dress. The girl had two duffel bags and a suitcase.

Mira smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I am sorry. We didn't hear you come in. What is your name?"

The blue haired girl gave Mira a half smile. "My name is Juvia. Are you my love rival?"

Mira's eyes went big and she was shaking her head with her hands up in defense. "L-love rival? Of course n-not. Why would I be?"

Juvia's face shifted to a sadder look. "Bora said any girl that is pretty then me is my love rival. Especially when that means working."

Mira put two and two together and touched Juvia's shoulder gently. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. He isn't here and he never will be." Mira smiled at Juvia

"I hate to break up the moment but we have our last one coming up the steps." Said Laxus.

Juvia turned around, slightly curious as to who the last person is. Coming in through the door was the last person she thought she would see. The boy had long spiky black hair with a silver head band. He was wearing white baggy pants and a black sleeveless shirt and a long black and silver sleeveless jacket. He brought two duffel bags. The only thing that was different from him then the other teenagers was that he had healing bruises and cuts all over his body.

Juvia's face showed pure shock. "Ga-Gajeel-kun?"

The boy looked up and smirked. "What's up Rain Women? I thought you were still working on the streets?"

Juvia's face turned into a genuine smile, "I was until you got me thinking of leaving. What about you? Last time I saw you you were still with the Mafia?"

Gajeel rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well it was not for me. Especially after getting arrested. That old bat of a mother cried for hours and wanted me to come here."

Laxus looked at the two curiously. " _He wasn't a client was he?_ " He decided to ask later. They had and hour and a half to unpack. "How about you two continue this reunion later. You need to unpack and come down here in an hour and a half for group therapy. The boys side is on the left and the girls side is on the right. Your names will be on the door."

Juvia followed behind Gajeel up the stairs. Gajeel continued down the hall but Juvia saw that her room is the first door on the right. Before she walked into her room she glanced into the room across from her. " _I see the cutie is across from me. But wait._ " A new boy came into her sight. He was shirtless and was still unpacking his clothes. Juvia's heart started thumping fast and her breaths became fast. She doesn't remember how long she was standing there until a girl from behind her called her name.

"Are you Juvia?"

Juvia turned around to she a blonde wearing a pink ballroom dress. She seemed to be the opposite of Juvia. "Yes that is me"

XXXX

Down the hall Natsu was unpacking when his roommate came in. "What's up? I'm Natsu." The pink haired boy smiled and stuck his hand out for his roommate.

Gajeel looked at the boys hand and grumbled. "Gajeel." still ignoring Natsu's hand, he put his stuff on the bed and started to unpack.

Natsu scoffed and said, "Well that was rude. I was just trying to be nice."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and ignored Natsu yet again.

At this point Natsu was more than slightly annoyed. "Is this why you are here? Cause you are a rude metal head."

Gajeel turned around. "Wanna say that again to me hot head?"

Natsu got closer to Gajeel. "No problem. I said-" Natsu was interrupted by a tiny blue headed girl.

"Stop fighting! It has been less than an hour and there is already yelling? Besides I am trying to read before therapy." Levy was shaking with each word she said. She was not used to talking to people, but the noise really bothered her and she just wanted to read to calm down her nerves.

Gajeel scoffed. "Yeah, yeah pip squeak, go read your book."

Levy huffed and pouted before stomping across the hall.

XXX

Gray was actually glad that he had Jellal as a roommate. The guy was quiet and seemed really nice. As Gray was unpacking he came across a brown paper bag and a note. The raven haired boy was confused, he knew for a fact that he didn't pack this. Before Gray looked in the paper bag he read the note to himself.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _Good luck in that hell hole, in the bag is some rolled up weed, I would say sell it but I doubt any of the crazies have any money. I put some in there for yourself and a few cigarettes also. If you end up getting some free time out of the house give me a call I have a shipment coming in that will rack up big bucks._

 _Your Brother._

 _Lyon_

Gray growled and crumbled up the paper. Then he looked at the bag, at this point he did not know what to do with it. If he throws it away then it might be seen and he is sure not flushing it. Even if he isn't going to sell it or smoke it, he had a habit of not ruining supply that much.

Gray glanced at Jellal and saw that his back was towards him. The raven haired boy quickly grabbed his supplies and put them in his top draw. _"At least until I can find a better place for them"_

XXX

The red haired girl was looking out the window at the kids next door playing ball. A sad look was shown on her face. Memories of her childhood were trying to resurface. Luckily, a familiar voice brought Erza back to reality. "Erza Scarlet?" Erza turned around and saw a blue haired boy with a tattoo on his eye. "Jellal?" Erza walked over to the boy that was standing at her threshold.

Jellal smiled down at Erza until he felt a hand smack his cheek. His eyes were wide with shock. When he looked at Erza again he saw tears coming down her eyes

"I know what you did.. You continued the work those monsters did."

"Erza I can explain."

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Erza turned around and slammed the door behind her.

"A-are you okay?" Said her timid roommate Levy

Erza violently wiped her tears away. "Yeah. Just boys are stupid."

"Tell me about it. I had to say something to the stupid boys across the hall. They were so loud."

XXX

Jellal looked at the door for five seconds before turning around and going back to his room. He was leaving the bathroom, which is at the end of the hall, when he saw a glimpse of red hair. He should have known she would find out. But he can't have Erza ruin this for him. He had one mission and that was to get Wendy back.

When he got to his room Gray was listening to music on his ipod laying on his bed. Jellal went to his suitcase and got out a picture frame. Inside of it was a picture of a small child around the age of three with blue pigtails. She was sitting with Jellal with a white cat on her lap. She was smiling, as was Jellal, at the camera petting the cat.

"Is that your sister?" Jellal turned around to see Gray still laying on his bed.

Before answering Jellal smiled down at the picture. "No this is my daughter Wendy."

Gray's eyes went wide. "Dude you are so young. How old is she?"

"She is three. I had her when I was 15."

"Where is her mother?"

Jellal's face got dark, but Gray couldn't see it because Jellal's back was towards him. "That is for another day."

Gray shrugged his shoulders, thinking nothing of it.

XXX

Lucy hated her clothing. It was hard to breath, move and even pee in. She was able to sneak some clothes in a suitcase that wasn't of her father's choosing, but every time she looked at them she heard her father's voice calling her a slut or a whore. Lucy looked at her clothes in tears. Then she saw Juvia. She seemed to wear whatever she wanted and did not care what anyone thought.

Juvia felt Lucy staring at her and looked at her. "Um is there something I can do for you?"

Lucy looked away. "Um no so-sorry. I just like your outfit is all."

Juvia was taken back, no one ever said that to her. Then again Lucy doesn't know she is a prostitute. "I uh like your outfit too."

Lucy looked at her dress. "Really?"

Juvia sighed, "No. You look uncomfortable in that thing. Don't you have anything else?"

Lucy started twiddling her thumbs. "I do but my father calls them whore outfits."

"Does it look like anything I am wearing?"

Lucy shook her head

"Then you are fine. Besides, you should wear whatever you want. Whoever calls you a whore or a slut for what you are wearing deserved to be punched. It is your body, you do what you want with it."

Lucy gave Juvia a small smile and went through her clothes to pick out a new outfit. She decided to wear blue jeans and a slightly baggy pink T-shirt.

"That is not even close to looking like me. But those heels don't go good with that outfit. Here let me find some sneakers."

XXX

Mira looked at the clock and saw it was 3pm. "Laxus you wanna call them down?"

Laxus stood up from the couch that he was laying on downstairs while Mira was setting things up for group therapy. "EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN STAIRS!" screams the blonde haired man.

Mira glared at the the man, "Did you have to yell?"

"You said to call them." Laxus said as he sat back on the couch.

 **And that is the end of this chapter! The next chapter will have a bit of flashbacks and more detail about the teenagers and maybe even Mira and Laxus. Also the characters are a bit OC but they will get to their normal personalities. At least some review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
